Inkjet printing technology is non-impact printing, provides sharp and non-feathering images, and has great property such as water-fastness, light-fastness, optical density, storage stability and non-clogging, etc.
Generally, surface tension and viscosity of ink significantly influence stability of inkjet speed, interval of two ink drops, drop size and drop flow velocity. As to color inkjet system, surface tension of ink is controlled by a surfactant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,443 discloses an ink composition including an anionic surfactant or non-ionic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,449 discloses a composition including an acetylene glycol surfactant. However, the surfactants in the previous compositions are not easily degraded and cause environmental pollutions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,389 discloses an ink composition including a polyoxyethyl glycerin ether compound, such as diethylene glycol mono-n-butyl ether, triethylene glycol mono-n-butyl ether, propylene glycol mono-n-butyl ether or dipropylene glycol mono-n-butyl ether. However, such composition has more than 3 wt % of the polyoxyethyl glycerin ether compound, which is used with a surfactant. It is found that due to the addition of the polyoxyethyl glycerin ether compound, the ink easily penetrates into a printing paper, such that ink drops blur the printing paper and adversely affect printing quality.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need to overcome the above drawbacks in the art.